


Small but strong

by Drarnegas



Category: overwatch
Genre: Dominant Masochism, Futanari, Near Death, Small but strong, implide smut, mega strong, strong female, stronger then the universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Just random stories me and Lana came up with. Started off with just D.va being strong and then went on to other fandoms with small petty girls being ridiculous strong
Kudos: 5





	1. Dva´s hidden strenght

**Author's Note:**

> Dva challange Pharah to an armwrestling match, if she wins pharah has to be D,va’s pet for a whole month, and if Phara wins then D,va will have to stop gaming for a month. Thinking this would be an easy win Pharah is shock to find just how strong D,va really is

Pharah looked at D.va in a mix of shock and confusion. “I’m sorry, you want to what?”

D.va pouted, the little Korean gamer crossing her arms as she looked up to the taller woman. “I said i want to arm wrestle. If i win, you become my pet for a month.”

Pharah smirked at D.va, walking over to a table and taking a seat. “Alright Hana, but if I win, you can’t play any video-games for a whole month. Seems like a fair trade, right?”

D.va scoffed as she sat down across from Pharah, throwing her hand up on the table. “That’s unfair, my livelihood comes from video-games. But i can manage a month, I’ll tell my fans it’s a vacation. Of course, you have to win first~”

Pharah laughed as she locked hands with D.va, flexing her arm to show what the girl was up against. “Please Hana, you have to realize, you don’t stand a-” Before she could finish her sentence D.va slammed her hand down, almost feeling like she was going to pull Pharah’s arm out of socket.

“What was that?” D.va smirked as she watched Pharah massage her shoulder, scowling at D.va.

“That’s hardly fair, I wasn’t ready.”

D.va smirked as she reached her hand back out, “Alright, fair enough, let’s go again~” She took Pharah’s hand in her own, giving it a tiny squeeze, and Pharah hissed as she felt the bones in her hand crack. D.va gave smirk as she waited for Pharah to give the word. “Well, are we going or what?”

Pharah gulped as she gripped D.va’s hand back, “Alright. Three…two…one…go.” Pharah put her entire body into pushing D.va’s hand down, but it felt like she was trying to bend a steel bar. She strained and strained, her brow furrowing and sweat beading on her forehead.

D.va smirked, tilting her head to Pharah. “Are you going to actually try?” Pharah gasped as she stopped, gasping, completely exhausted, yet D.va’s arm hadn’t moved at all. “Oh, you’re done? Okay, let me actually do something now.” In an instant, D.va brought Pharah’s arm down, slamming it into the table with a loud crack.

Pharah yelled and held up her now broken arm. She fell over while D.va laughed, standing up over her. “I gotta say, for someone who talks real big, you’re virtually made of paper Mache. Or maybe its just the fact I’m so strong, or probably both. But either way, you’re my pet for a month now.”

Pharah had tears in her eyes as D.va grabbed her by the hair, yanking her towards her, shoving her face into her crotch. Pharah’s eyes grew wide at the bulge she was shoved into. The scent emanating from it almost enough to make Pharah forget about her broken arm. This was going to be a long month for her.


	2. Velvet´s true strenght

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang could´t help but giggle as she saw Velvet over at the weights, going over and saying that maybe she should try to do some running instead of weight lifting since she is so weak. Velvet then suggests they wrestle and Yang learns how strong and tough Velvet really is. (Breaking body, near death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another story that Lana wrote for me back when we did story trading.

Yang was in the gym as she usually was on a Saturday morning, getting ready for her workout when she spotted someone new. The faunus Velvet, her rabbit ears standing tall, was standing near some of the weight sets, seeming to be stretching. Yang chuckled to herself and walked over to Velvet, hands on her hips, her arms and abs proudly showing her muscles.

“Sup Vel. You know, i don’t think those weights will work out for you. A skinny girl like you should stick to running, the weights might hurt ya.” Velvet scowled at Yang, standing tall and crossing her arms, before a cheeky smile crossed her face.

“Okay Yang, you think the weights will hurt me, prove it. Lets wrestle, you might be surprised by what i can handle.” Yang burst out laughing but moved over to an open area of the gym, with Velvet joining her, arms still crossed.

“Sorry Velvet, that was just, so funny. I needed that laugh. Okay, let me show you the hard way then.” Yang moved quick, dashing into Velvet and wrapping her arms around the Faunus, but as she tried to lift, she learned something.

“I thought you were going to show me something?” Yang looked up at the faunus in a mix of confusion and fear. she wrapped her arms around again and tried to lift, but it felt like she was trying to lift a mountain. “Fine. I’ll give you one free hit. Better make it count before i show YOU the hard way.”

Yang backed away frightened, but scowled as she reeled her fist back and rammed it into Velvets face. The cracks echoed through the entire gym, if people were there they would have come running, but they were alone…unfortuntately for Yang. She fell to the ground screaming, clutching her broken hand, tears streaming from her eyes.

“Think I’m still not tough enough for weights?” Velvet reached down and pulled Yang up to her by the front of her shirt. “Or do i need to put more demonstration in?” Velvet brought her other hand up and gave Yang a tiny flick on the nose.

It may have seemed like something that wouldnt hurt a fly, but the force showed otherwise. Yang felt her nose break as she was sent flying through equipment and a wall, landing in a gasping heap as Velvet slowly walked up to her.

“WE’RE NOT DONE YET BITCH.” Velvet reached down, grabbing yangs legs and squeezing, crushing her bones to dust, causing yang to scream in pain. “Thats right, scream you blonde bitch, no one can help you.” She picked yang up and slammed her into the ground, cratering the floor and breaking more bones, making the brawler cough up blood.

“I dont think you’ve learned enough yet.” Velvet picked Yang up over her head, grabbing a leg and her shoulder and gave a sharp movement, bending yang in half, completely breaking her spine. Yang let out a choked scream as she was dropped to the floor and Velvet spat on her face.

“You’ll live, unfortunately. Whether you fully recover or not is up in the air. But you most certainly learned your lesson, didnt you?” Yang nodded her head, tears and blood covering her face as Velvet smirked and walked out of the gym, leaving yang to be discovered by the next person to arrive.


	3. Weiss vs Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to Velvet´s true strenght

“Velvet?” The bunny faunus turned her head to see the white haired Schnee princess Weiss standing behind her. The heiress seemed to have a friendly smile on her face, but Velvet never trusted anyone with that last name.

“Yes? Is there something you need?” Velvet was just leaving the gym after her workout, Yang was there, and all Velvet had to do was look at her and the blonde brawler ran with her tail between her legs. It felt good to Velvet, though she wished she could have gotten more out of it.

“I heard what you did to Yang.”

“And did you want payback since she’s on your team?”

Weiss chuckled, waving her hand bemused. “Oh no, in fact I wanted to thank you. that blonde bitch is so arrogant that it was long overdue she got put in her place. But besides thanking you, there was something else.”

Velvet raised an eyebrow, “And what would that be?”

Weiss motioned to a nearby table where she sat down, placing her elbow on the table. “I would like to prove the superiority of Schnee blood against faunus. If you wouldn’t mind~”

Velvet scoffed in anger, sitting down across from Weiss and throwing her hand up, clasping their palms together. she squeezed tightly, but was surprised to see Weiss only smiling. The heiress squeezed back, and Velvet felt the pressure behind her. “Surprised?”

Velvet smirked, readying herself. “Yes. And I’ll happily turn your bones to dust like your brawler friend.”

“You wish. Unlike Yang, I know fully what i’m capable of…and its more than you~” With that, they began their match. Neither of them seemed to move as their hands just shook against each other, then the table began to shake. 

Moments passed and they began to sweat, as the table shattered beneath them. still they kept their hands locked, now arm wrestling mid-air, the building beginning to feel the affects of their competition.

Beacon began shaking with a massive earthquake, yet no one thought that the faunus and heiress were the cause of it. Beacon fell to the ground in minutes, Weiss and Velvet still going, standing in the middle of the rubble.

“Ready to give in yet ice princess?” Velvet smirked as she adjusted her footing.

“In your dreams you little faunus.” Weiss chuckled as she gripped harder.

They continued on, their arms still not moving, save for the shaking. then another earthquake, this one stronger. The two didn’t even flinch as Vale itself began to shake to the ground. Buildings collapsing to rubble, hundreds, if not thousands, of people dying because of their little ‘competition’.

Still they kept going. neither willing to give any ground to the other, as Remnant felt the power the two held. The entire world felt like it was shaking from their struggle, as if two gods resided in their bodies. But something had to give eventually, and as numerous cities and towns across remnant fell, so did Velvet.

Her arm gave away and she was thrown into the ground, Weiss standing over her with a wide smile. “As I said, Schnee…superiori…ty…wow.” Weiss looked around at the rubble of the school, then off at the destroyed Vale. “Wow. We’ll need to do this again sometime, I’ve never had anyone hold their own against me for so long~”

Weiss reached her hand down to Velvet, who smiled as she took it. “Yeah yeah, you won this time. Next time, even if the planet shakes apart, i’m winning.” They smiled as they went off to find their teams…assuming they were still alive.


End file.
